Reflections
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Laura Bailey | ChapterNum = 13 | EpNum = 21 | GnSNum = C2E68 | Airdate = 2019-06-20 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 3:48:52 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/campaign-2-ep68-reflections/ | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-eighth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. Continuing their crawl through the tomb, the Mighty Nein must tackle a bridge of terrors and come face-to-face with familiar foes... Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements * Sadly Laura Bailey is ill, so Travis will stand in for her. * Sam advertised D&D Beyond by live tweeting as he read the advertising copy. Unfortunately, it went wrong as he had issues with auto-correct on his tablet. * Matt spoke about: ** Dwarven Forge, talking about their new Hellscape Kickstarter Campaign. ** The One Shot: The Search For Bob.The Search For Bob on YouTube. ** Critical Role is taking a brief hiatus for the week of 1 Jul 2019. ** The Search For Grog heat activated mug is available in the online shops. ** The Gilmore's Glorious Goods t-shirt now available in the US shop and in the UK shop in a few months. Previously on ''Critical Role'' So, last we left off: the Mighty Nein had found themselves somewhere underneath the Penumbra Range mountains to the west of Bazzoxan, chasing down this figure known as Oban, this mysterious drow who seems to have been involved with these strange devices that are causing portals to the Abyss to open up in locations across Xhorhas. You have given chase across the Barbed Fields, found the entrance to this strange series of underground tunnels and this sealed off citadel/tomb. You’re really not entirely certain what its purpose is, although you have encountered a number of angelic pieces of imagery, and statues themselves bleeding from the eyes as these elements have been breached. You’ve gathered a few clues, you’ve made your way through, dealt with some sort of demon-twisted spiders and destroyed their brood before it hatched. You proceeded to find your way down a massive fog-enclosed tower of sorts, setting off a trap that caused a repeating and escalating electric field to burst through, as well as being attacked by some invisible force, some unseen assassin that seems to flow through the mist unwatched. You managed to escape that into a chamber in which you found a pedestal with three empty bowls and a seemingly endless supply of corpses beneath, upon two ramps. Upon which triggering it, some of these corpses began to come to life in waves, and you dashed them aside, fought them off as they attempted to swarm you, some of them seeming to carry some form of glowing enchantment upon the leftover heart temporarily. Passing this, you made your way now to the precipice of a cliff side that falls into a lightless chasm below, and an iron bridge that disappears into the darkness before you. You’ve since decided to take a night’s rest as you found yourselves rather spent. But loud noises seem to call some strange cacophony of whispers and voices and screams that you are uncertain of the source, so silence seems to be golden for the night. Last we left off, you had created yourself a Tiny Hut, and you all had been attempting to go to sleep. Part I Break * D&D Beyond Animation. * A message from Matt about Critical Role Land. This turns into a celebration of the 1 year anniversary of Critical Role starting their own studio, among all their other accomplishments. * Advertisement for the new 'Search for Grog' heat activated mug. * Clips from MAME Drop: Anime Games with Erica Lindbeck! * Clips from Talks Machina: Beyond the Eyes of Angels. * Critters' Art Montage. Part II Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard * Caduceus Clay * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre (played by Travis, although Laura did some dice rolls from home.) * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin * Caleb Widogast New Returning Mentioned Inventory Quotations * Yasha: I’m sorry, I just– I was trying to do the thing. Like “I killed my family”– “I’ll throw you under a bridge.” Nott: I get it. Yasha: I’m learning how to people. Trivia * When Nott has fallen from the bridge and is screaming in pain and fear, Sam screams to the tune of The Immigrant Song.The Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin. References Art: